Problem: Convert $4\ \dfrac{1}{3}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${4}\ {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $3$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{3}{3} = {\dfrac{12}{3}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{12}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{12}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} = \dfrac{13}{3}$